Two Men One Common Interest
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: Just something, Kevin Meets Macy's dad, read review


2 Men and 1 Common Interest

Kevin knew what he was in for. It had to be the most scariest thing, next to monsters under your bed or someone robbing your house. However this was a part of ritual, it had to be done so he could progress father into this relationship he had with Macy. He though, was scared and terried and nervous about this, but it was important to Macy and what macy wanted counts and matters. He was going to have to give up his vacation for this, but he was okay with it, as long as Macy was there with him, he had nothing to worry about. He would be away from his brothers and parents, but not for a long time, only a little while. He finished packing his things and went out to the living room with his things and gave his family hugs gppd bye and tell them "I'll be fine" and "I'll be back before you know it" He went outside and got in the yellow taxi cab with Macy and off it drove to the airport.

He went threw traffic, he went threw lines, he went threw airport security, he passed every gate except for 13, well because there is no gate number 13, and was soon waiting. He sat on the uncomfortable platic chair. The flight was hopefully coming soon. He looked around him, a lot of men in suits and children with their mothers or grandmothers or aunts. There were not a lot of people. Soon the plane landed and Kevin watched as people got off the plane, people were mothers and fathers, families, young adults, and just a lot of people coming home to visit loved ones they left behind. Kevin and Macy got up, they boarded the plane, they took their seats and they waited until they got there.

Kevin exhaled deeply as the plane took its landing in New York, if there was one thing he knew, he was not in New Jersey anymore. He got off the plane, passed the gates again, and there was no 13, he claimed his lugage and called for taxi. Kevin watch as the tall buildings of New York passed him by. He watched as the people rushed on and filled the streets, even this late at night. He looked at Macy who was calm and relaxed and tired. She sat, her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. She was as well nervous, but she knew that Kevin would pass.

Kevin and Macy got out of the taxi, they got their belongs. They went up to the door of the appartment. Macy gave a knock. A man a little taller than Kevin answered the door. Kevin gulped.

"There's my little girl" He said giving his daughter a hug. "And you must be the boyfried" He said in a more darker tone and unhappy attitude.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Misa" Kevin greeted.

He says nothing and goes on inside letting them in.

"Daddy," She calls out. "This is my boyfriend, Kevin. He's the one i was telling you about, the one in the band."

"I know who he is" he responds blankly as he takes a seat on the couch. Kevin drops his bags and looks around. He awkwardly places his hands in his pockets and waits for the silence to go away.

"So" Macy starts. "Daddy, I think you'll like Kevin, he's a really great guy."

"Is that so?" he questions. "Kevin, what are you're plans after school?"

"Well, to go to college, something in music or maybe a childrens author."

"Interesting" He mutters under his breath. "Do you have any plans on keeping you relationship with my daughter or not, like do you want to marry her?"

"DADDY!" Macy interjects.

"What, I want to know!"

"Well, I haven't put much thought into, but I really love your daughter and would never want to hurt her."

"That Makes two of us."

It's awkward again, until:

"Daddy, I am pretty sure you and Kevin have a lot in common."

"Really now, Whats your favorite type of music?"

"I like soft rock, like hip-hop, pop,"

"Sorry boy, but i am a bit of a rocker myself, What about sports, whats your favorite football team?"

"Well, I don't watch a lot of football,.."

"Baseball?"

"Sorry no"

"Hockey?"

"Eh,"

"Well what about food?"

"Chocolate covered tocas" kevin quietly answers.

He makes a face. "What do you care about most in the world?"

"Macy"

"That's something we have in common."

Macy sighs and Kevin looks at her. Macy looks at him and her father and smiles. They may not be the same, but they have 1 thing in common, they both care about her.

So the week was awkward, with the threats at night, and glares during the day. The quietness at dinner and glares that followed. When they left he said one last thing: "You take good care of my daughter you hear?". Kevin shook his head and shook his hand and he took Macy and went home. Back to taxi that went by the people walking and the tall buildings. Back to the airport with one less gates than they say and on to the plane where everyone who was at the other air port boarded off and everyone who boarded with them were there to. Back home, back to where Kevin could keep his promise and take of Macy.

* * *

**So I know it is like kind of short and weird, but i was bored and had this in my mind, by the way for those of you reading "my boyfriends kevin and there is going to be trouble" I am sorry for not updating ,but i have been busy, i have some chapters done, but I am still kind of proof reading and making sure that they are really ready for you guys to read and I have done some shortening and cutting some small things out, but worry not for it will be alright and hopefully updated soon!**


End file.
